Truffle Snuffle
Synopsis Jake and Badou go out sniffing for truffles in the Jayberhood to bring back for grandmother Celeste however, the rhinos are on their tails. To make matters worse the young fox gets his nose clogged, so it's up to Badou to sniff out the truffles before the rhinos find them. '' Summary Truffle Snuffle- Badou is moving through the hallways on his wheely sneaks as one of the palace cooks prepared a tray of hot honey butter tarts and pitcher of mango nut punch as he was finished, the young elephant zipped by an escorted the trap to his nanny, Lord and Lady Rataxes. While they are outside the Lady isn't to happy about being outside, just as Badou arrives the Queen suggest the rhinos to help themselves to the elephants surprise Lady Rataxes ate the whole thing in no time flat. The Lord asked the Lady if she enjoyed the food and she said no, so Badou wanted to stand in his grandmother's defense but she told him go play and wanted to hear more of the Lady's thoughts. The young prince wanted to tell Babar about this but he reminded his grandson that went someone is a guest, it is polite to treat them well while they are under our roof. Badou was starting to feel bad for his nana and wanted to something special for her. Babar thought that was a great idea and knew what to get her,' truffles' Queen Celeste's favorite treat but unknown to them that the rhinos were listening. At first, Badou thought the truffles' '''he was thinking was made out of chocolate however the king was thinking of mushroom truffles that are buried in the ground and a rare treat. Once Badou found that out he left for the Jayberhood to find some until Babar said they aren't easy to find except for their unusual smell, so he told his grandfather that Jake is coming along with him. After that the Lady wanted truffles herself, but the Lord was unsure about this because of what the king said and he expected that the elephants would share. So Lady Rataxes developed a plan to follow Badou and take the truffles once he found them to her husband's disappointment and off they went. As they began looking the young fox had already found one and Badou asked if he could find more and Jake said sure, however it was still unknown to them that Lord and Lady Rataxes were on their tail. While they were look Badou became fascinating with Jake's sense of smell as the young fox was showing his friend on how strong his nose is, he got close to sniffle thistle with his nose stuffed Jake couldn't find anymore to the Lady's disappointment. For another idea Jake taught Badou on how to find truffles, the first time he tried to find one it turned out to an old papaya and the rhinos were trying to find some too. During Badou's second try he found some, then more but began to make Jake feel bad and realize he was being mean as Lady Rataxes was to Celeste with apologies accepted they both head back home only to discover the truffles were gone. Then they were on the trail of finding them to discover that Lord and Lady Rataxes took them and followed as Lady Rataxes started to eat one. They try to hide, but Jake flushes them out with sniffle thistle and they all run back to the palace right in front of the king and queen. They begin to ask if everyone his alright and Babar ask Lady Rataxes is that my truffle hunting basket, then Badou steps in and says that they were helping the rhinos collect truffles for his nana and the agreed. He tries to give the basket to the queen as well as keeping his wife at bay and thanking Badou and Jake. By nightfall, everyone enjoys the truffles except for the rhinos, Jake finally can smell again and everyone laughs as the episode ends. Lesson(s) Treat your guests and friends well Trivia * Badou is seen in wheely sneaks for a second time. ** He was seen in his wheely sneaks along with Chiku in "Memory Mayhem." * A new page is revealed in Babar's Memory Book. * Jake is the first one to get his nose full of sniffle thistle in the same episode, followed by Lord and Lady Rataxes. * The way Jake was looking around for truffles is the same way, how dogs and pigs were trained to find them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Adventures with Jake Category:Adventures outside of the palace Category:Red titlecards